Yu Mi-Ra
|-|Pre time-skip= |-|Post time-skip= Origins: The God of High School Alias/Aka: Witch of the West Classification: Human swordsman, Charyeok user, leader of Neo Nox, member of The Six [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']] Dragon- || Nova-, possibly much higher Age: 17 Gender: Female Power and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Moonlight Sword Style Practitioner, Summoning, Limited Air Manipulation, Incredible Bloodlust (killing Aura). Physical strength: At least mountain level+ striking, likely island (Casually balanced a boxing ring on the tip of her sword, stopped a Nephilim's blow, has damaged kilometers of land with her slashes) || At least small star level+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least mountain+, likely island (Split kilometers of land with x4 Sky Splitter, an arc afterwards she contributed to the destruction of a small island and in the same attack affected a radius of dozens of kilometers with her slash) || At least small star+ Durability: At least mountain+, likely island (Can take attacks from high level Priests) || At least small star+ Speed: At least massively hypersonic (Can react to attacks that cross kilometers in seconds, blitzed Anna whom borrows power from God of Thunder Thor) || Likely at least FTLx Intelligence: High. One of the most outstanding students in her school and a combat prodigy. Despite her high intellect which she uses to analyse properly combat situations, she still has yet to comprehend and achieve her true potential. [[Stamina|'Stamina:']] Very high. Superhuman stamina via the merit of having continued fighting after life threatening damage. Range: Extended melee range with sword, but the resulting shockwaves can extend for several kilometers. Weaknesses: Is somewhat arrogant and reckless at times as a result of her determined nature || Unknown (Her current form after she absorbed greed is yet to be shown in action). Standard equipment: National Treasure: Bong-Seon sword, Red Hare (Lu-Bu's horse with capacity of flight, summoned through Charyeok), multiple other swords Notable Attacks and Techniques: Swordless Style * 1st Dance: Faucet: Mi-Ra instantly appears above her target, grabbing their neck and twisting it at an unnatural angle to instantly incapacitate a target. However, the lethality of this technique is questionable, as it is primarily used for its comedy value in-story. * Bare Handed Slice: Should she be disarmed she can use her own hands the same way she would a sword, slicing through most common materials with ease. * Divine Finger Burst: Shoots small objects like bullets by flicking them with her fingers at high enough speeds to penetrate walls. Sword Style * 14th Dance: Boomerang: She throws her sword like a boomerang at high speed, tracking targets and hitting them from long distances (knocked out a motorcycle that was speeding from several city blocks away) * Full Moon Rampage: Rapidly strikes the opponent from all angles at high speed, inflicting heavy damage. * Heaven Splitter: A powerful vertical slash that is powerful enough to split a mountain and a row of clouds a great distance away cleanly in half despite the fact that the target was the Priest in front of her. * Marionette: When armed with multiple swords she is able to leave them in particularly resilient targets so that when she finishes with the Sea Fog Slash they resonate, allowing her to destroy her opponent's internal organs or (if she's feeling merciful) destroy all of the target's clothing. Charyeo * Yeo-Po Bong-Seon: (Lu Bu Fengxian): Mi-Ra's Charyeok is the infamous general from the Romance of Three Kingdoms. An indomitable warrior who tore apart entire armies and complex strategies with nothing but brute force, he bestows his strength, speed, and durability upon Mi-Ra, greatly enhancing her natural attributes. ** Falchion: Lu Bu's trademark hair adornments appear above Mi-Ra's head, strengthening her contract and greatly increasing her already tremendous striking force. ** Direct Contract: In a moment of desperation, Mi-Ra gained the ability to form a direct contract with Lu Bu, turning her hair white and further increasing her physical capabilities. Key: Base || Greed/King's Body Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:MHS speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Summoner Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Manhwa Category:BB:LC